The Photo Album
by ohTHERESA
Summary: [Sequel to The Path of Love] Takeru and Hikari are older now. It's a chilly fall Thursday and the couple decide to go through the memories again as they look through a photo album.
1. Prologue

Hikari yawned and stretched. 'Takky, I'm bored.' She said. The older man grinned. 'You're sixty-three. You are a grown woman. You don't get bored so easily anymore.' Takeru said.

The older couple was sitting on the couch doing nothing but cuddling closely and wondering what to do. Their children had grown up and moved out. And this was just another typical boring Thursday.

'Are you implying that I'm old?' Hikari said. Takeru shrugged. Hikari scoffed. Takeru grinned and put an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. 'But you're my old woman…'

Hikari giggled and pushed him lightly. They were a bit older. Specks of gray hair were beginning to form, but there were no wrinkles yet. They weren't that old.

Hikari yawned again.

Takeru sighed. 'You are like a little child, you know that?' Hikari grinned. She decided to get out the photo album.

'Aw, honey! Only old people look through photo albums.' Takeru whined.

Hikari shrugged. 'We're not getting any younger.' Takeru sighed and began looking through the photo album with Hikari.

* * *

OKAY. This is a VERY short prologue. What I'm thinking of doing is putting each chapter as like drabbles to go along with the pictures. They can be humorous to romantic to really anything. This is the sequel to The Path of Love. ;) Also, I'm putting The Test on hold. I'm having huge writers block. Sorry. Questions and comments? Please review. Until the next chapter,

**ohTEE**


	2. Best Friends Forever

**Hikari smiled** as she looked at a picture of Takeru and her when they were about four. The two were giving each other a hug. She figured that Yamato was taking the picture since Taichi was never a good photographer. The picture was perfectly aligned. If Taichi took the picture, it'd look a bit slanted.

'Good times, huh?' Hikari said as her finger tips brushed the picture. Takeru grinned and nodded.

* * *

The day was perfect – warm July weather, clear blue skies, a day in the park. Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato were playing a game of soccer with Yamato losing. Two younger children – Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru were playing by the swing set.

It was their first time meeting, but definitely not their last. The parents of the siblings forced Taichi and Yamato to bring their younger siblings along. Fortunately, they got along well. After stopping the soccer game, the older siblings walked over to the young duo.

They found that Hikari and Takeru had declared themselves best friends for life. Even then, both the eight-year-old brothers grinned thinking the same thought. These two were going to be together one day.

Yamato pulled out a digital camera hoping to get a picture of something interesting. 'You bring a camera with you to the park?' Tai joked. Yamato grinned and shrugged.

'HIKARI AND I ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!' Takeru cried as he jumped up and down while Hikari giggled.

A few hours later, Taichi and Yamato decided it was time to go home.

'Bye Takeru! I'll see you soon.' Hikari said.

'Bye Hikari.' Takeru said.

Hikari smiled widely and went over to give Takeru a hug. It knocked over his green hat, but he didn't mind. Yamato grinned and took a snapshot of the two hugging.

* * *

This is also another short chapter. It's only the beginning, so expect it to be a bit short. I really thought this was cute. I'm glad that my reviewers liked it.

PrincessOfTheDigimon – I'm really glad you like my stories. You're stories are fantastic also. Keep writing!

Digi-Digi NarutoKid – Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Annon. Person – Haha. I judged if they had wrinkles and gray hair based on my grandparents. They're around 60 and I really don't see them with all those features yet.

Until the next time,

**ohTEE**


	3. Pair of Dorkiness

**The couple** flipped a couple of pages to look and random pictures. There were the birthday pictures of Hikari and Takeru. There were pictures of every digi-destined. There was a section where each page contained a whole profile of each digi-destined.

One picture caught Hikari's eye. She couldn't help but go into a giggle fit. Takeru eyed the picture that she was looking at and he blushed furiously as he pushed Hikari lightly. 'It's not FUNNY!' Takeru yelled.

Hikari brushed her eye as there were tears from laughter.

Takeru glared at her.

Hikari grinned. 'I'm sorry! That day was just so funny! Plus, you were the one that picked the pair out!'

Takeru growled. 'You said you wouldn't laugh! And FYI, MY MOM PICKED IT OUT!' Hikari pouted. 'I didn't laugh that day! I'm laughing now, because it's been such a long time.'

Takeru snorted.

'Takeru, it's been over forty years. You're supposed to laugh at yourself now!' Hikari said. Takeru only frowned. Hikari got the hint. 'I'm sorry.' She said giving him a hug. Takeru grinned.

* * *

'I'm getting glasses?!' A fourteen-year-old Takeru shouted at the eye doctor. The doctor nodded and smile. 'There are many fantastic new models of glasses! Don't worry, you'll find a pair you like!' He shoved Takeru off toward the glasses display.

Unfortunately, he couldn't be the one who picked the design for his glasses. His mother picked out the design. Takeru groaned as he looked at the pair of glasses that his mother picked out for him. They were very dorky.

It was frameless. The long stick thingies that cradled his ears (Sorry but I forgot what their called.) were plain black. And the worst part was that the lens was hugely thick. Takeru tried them on and he looked and the mirror. He frowned instantly at the sight.

He looked dorkier than dorky. He looked… there was no word to describe it. He stuck his tongue out in anguish. 'No! MOM, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WEAR THIS! IT'S DORKY!' He shouted at her.

She would have none of it.

He frowned heavily as they purchased the pair. He instantly rushed over to the Yagami house.

He bang on the door heavily until Taichi opened the door with an irritated face. Takeru didn't notice Taichi so he ended up knocking on Taichi's nose and mouth.

He stopped after the third knock and blushed. 'Sorry…' Takeru muttered.

'What's the big fuss all about?' Taichi said rubbing his mouth. Takeru frowned slightly. 'Can I… talk to Hikari?'

Taichi nodded and stepped aside to let him in. The Yagami apartment was a familiar place for him. He spent countless hours in here. Hell, he probably spent half his life here.

'What's wrong, Takeru?' Hikari said stepping out of her room. She could tell with the look in his eye that something was bugging him – and it wasn't minor. Takeru shook his head and pushed Hikari into her room. He entered the room himself and closed the door.

'MY LIFE IS RUINED!' He said as soon as he shut the door. He slid down against the door as he put his knees to his chest.

'What's wrong?' Hikari asked.

He frowned.

'Takeru, you've frowned too much. Stop it and tell me.' Hikari said sitting on her bed.

He patted his pocket before digging in to get his glasses.

He held it up.

'What about it?' Hikari said. Since he wasn't wearing the glasses, Hikari couldn't really tell that the glasses were very… monstrous.

Takeru sighed and put them on.

Hikari stared at him astonished. 'Oh…' She said slowly. She stifled a giggle.

'What am I going to do?! These glasses look like crap on me!' He moaned. Hikari scratched her head. 'Well… um… they aren't that bad!' Hikari said.

Takeru glared at her.

'Okay… maybe they are. But… what could go wrong?' Hikari said with a faint smile. Takeru took the glasses from his face and banged his head against the door several times.

'What could go wrong? WHAT COULD GO WRONG? I don't know! Maybe having the entire ODAIBA HIGH STUDENT BODY LAUGHING AT ME IS WHAT COULD GO WRONG?!' Takeru exclaimed.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh now. 'I'm sorry… Takeru… but those glasses… are just so… dorky!' She said.

Takeru glared at her again. 'I'm not even wearing them and you're laughing! See what I mean?! If I wear them tomorrow then I will be laughed off the face of the earth.'

Hikari regained her composure.

'I'm sorry. I promise I won't laugh anymore.' She said with a smile.

Takeru smiled slightly. 'If only Odaiba High would promise not to laugh.' He said burying his face in his knees.

'I do have to ask though, why did you pick such… peculiar glasses? Normally your sense of style is awesome.' Hikari said.

Takeru sighed. 'Mom.' He said. Hikari nodded understanding. 'Just go to school tomorrow and hope for the best.' Hikari advised. Takeru sighed and nodded.

The following day, Takeru walked into the school gates with Hikari in agony. He adjusted his glasses and he could tell anyone who was noticing him was giggling furiously. He grunted.

Hikari shrugged. 'Ignore them.' She said.

The day went by very slowly for Takeru. In between classes, he saw people giggling at him.

'It's not that funny! Don't you people get tired of laughing?!' Takeru groaned. Daisuke marched by and patted him on the back. 'I feel for you, man.' He said. Takeru sighed. 'Why aren't you laughing?' Daisuke shrugged. 'I'm your best friend – next to Hikari.' Takeru smiled a bit.

He was about to burst. Luckily, the day was over and he could head home. 'Bye Takeru. We'll figure out something.' Hikari reassured before she walked into her apartment.

Takeru walked to his apartment and finished all of his homework. Then it hit him as he was watching television. He jumped up and down. 'OF COURSE; WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!' Takeru said.

He approached his mother about his idea and she smiled nodding.

The following day, Takeru Takaishi was no longer the glasses boy. Takeru Takaishi was the boy who wore contacts.

* * *

That was… a crappy ending. I wished I could've put the ending in a better way. Oh well, I liked this chapter. It had a strange plot. But I liked it. It's longer than the other chapters; that's what I'm happy for. I hoped you liked this chapter.

Lord Pata – Thanks! I've read you're stories. You're really good, yourself. Keep on writing.

**-ohTEE**


	4. Note

I am very sorry. I haven't been able to get any updates up. The reason is because I'm caught up in watching all the episodes of Sailor Moon – the Japanese version with English subtitles. I am almost done. Well… I'm halfway done. I still have another 100 episodes to go. But don't worry – I watch them quickly. Which means I should be done in about five days to a week; I'll get updates up in around a week. Again, I'm sorry.

-ohTEE


	5. Kitchen

A/N – Sorry for the long update. I am planning on skipping around with the ages. So, don't mind me if I go from them being seventeen to fourteen. I'll just have them skip around the pages in the photo album. ALSO, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Amelia. ;D ILY.

* * *

'Now it's time to find some embarrassing photos of my dear Hikari…' Takeru said as he flipped through some pages. Hikari shrugged. 'Unlike you, I'm smart and hid all of the embarrassing photos.'

Takeru grinned. 'Is that right?'

Hikari nodded.

'Then explain this picture.' Takeru said pointing at a picture. Hikari gasped in surprise. 'How… did you get a picture of that?' Hikari said. She paused. 'Forget it. I don't want to know.'

Takeru smirked.

'If only you let me help you – I do have some of Yamato's skills. But no, you insisted. If you had let me help you, there would never be that picture.' Takeru said nonchalantly.

'You know, you're lucky that I'm married to you. Otherwise I'd turn you into a soccer ball and get Taichi to play a game with you as the ball.' Hikari threatened.

'You know, he's sixty-seven yet he still plays soccer so well. It's funny.' Takeru said.

'Are you trying to change the subject?'

'Well… most people don't really like talking about being turned into a soccer ball and being kicked around by their brother-in-law.'

Hikari giggled.

* * *

A fifteen-year-old sat on the comfy couch of the Yagami residence. His feet were plopped on the coffee table as he flipped through channels. 'Where's Taichi?' He called out.

'He's at Sora's house.' A feminine voice squeaked from the kitchen. 'Are you SURE you don't need any help?' The blonde asked. There was a silence. 'You know, I can't see you if you're shaking your head no.'

He turned his head toward the kitchen. 'How did you know that I was shaking my head?' The girl called back.

The boy shrugged. 'It's my instinct. I've known you for too long.'

He looked back to the television but quickly turned his head back to the kitchen in surprise. 'HIKARI, WHY IS THERE SMOKE?!'

Hikari laughed nervously.

Takeru rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. He coughed a couple of times as the grey air filled his nostrils and mouth. He fanned the air.

'What… did… you… do?' He said as he went to look for a fire extinguisher. 'No, don't get the fire extinguisher. It'll make the mess even bigger! Just… like wait for the smoke to clear out.' Hikari said. She coughed a few times as she made her way toward the door.

'I need… fresh air.' She said as the stepped out and inhaled the air. It wasn't fresh. But it was hell of a lot better than smoke.

Takeru stepped out and stared at her.

She grinned. 'Well… um… you want an explanation, don't you?' Takeru nodded. She scratched her hand and was about to begin when suddenly she heard a _ding_ sound. She jumped up and smiled.

'It's ready!'

She walked into the kitchen again, with the smoke gone. He peered into the kitchen to find it a mess – pots and pans were scattered, flour and batter were in clumps on the floor, and spoons and other metal utensils were found scattered around.

Hikari was shutting the oven door. She grinned.

Takeru looked toward her hands which were covered with green gloves. He looked at the item that she was carrying. It was his favorite – raspberry pie.

He grinned and took it from her.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Who said it was for you?' He shrugged as he went to look for a clean spoon. 'Who else would it be for – your imaginary boyfriend?' Hikari rolled her eyes.

'I made you good pie. Be happy.' She said crossing her arms. 'This is good pie? It was a bunch of air bubbles in it, and the raspberry filling is coming out of the sides. It looks very sloppy.' Takeru said eyeing the dish. Hikari blushed. 'Well… um… it's good pie considering I made it.'

Takeru smirked. 'You're a Yagami. You have bad cooking skills.' He said sympathetically. Hikari glared at him a gave him a light punch in the shoulder. 'I was kidding!' He said.

'You are actually letting me eat this – while you watch? And you won't object?' Takeru said as he walked into the living room and sat the pie down on the coffee table.

Hikari grinned and nodded.

Takeru shrugged and ate the whole pie.

'My my, what an appetite.' Hikari said sitting on the couch. Takeru grinned. 'Why did you make me a pie – and let me eat the whole thing?'

'Because you're cleaning the kitchen.' Hikari said. She giggled as she saw the look on his face.

A/N - The picture in the photo album was a picture of the pie. Don't ask how he got the picture of the pie, because honestly I don't know either. Let's just pretend that it's one of Takeru's special abilities/secrets. haha.


End file.
